


织茧

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 皇储鲁道夫在十六岁时迎来了他伟大的分化。
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn
Kudos: 8





	织茧

他在从射击训练场离开时忽然感到一阵没来由的眩晕，然后被秋天傍晚的凉风扑了一脸，感到脸颊上稍微有点热。年轻人没有在意，觉得可能是刚才全神贯注的射击训练所致，他抹了把脸，然后整整头发和衣服。他这一天的任务基本算是结束，两个小时后他需要与他父母共进晚餐，中午时他听说他母亲刚从一个短途旅行中回来，他还没来得及见到她。

从十岁起，他的祖母要求给他提供带血的牛排和膻味浓重的奶酪，据说吃这些食物能提高他分化为Alpha的可能性。人们又说他母亲在怀他的时候遵循了当时医生提出的所有建议，只为确保这个孩子是男孩，并且将来会分化为Alpha——就像他父亲一样，成为帝国合乎标准的继承人。

快回到房间时他给自己点了支烟。猝不及防地，他被呛了一下， 浑身一抖，那支烟就从他指尖滑出去，他无暇去找烟掉在哪里，一瞬间被怪异陌生的感觉击中，靠在墙上握紧拳头大口呼吸。

他首先吸进烟味，他十五岁抽的第一根烟，那味道已经很久没有这么刺鼻过了；之后是热，从肚腹里钻出来的燥热像是要把他身体里的水分蒸干，他呼吸困难地扯了几下扣到最上的扣子，忽然猛地用力一撕，三粒铜扣被他蛮力拽下同样不知道滚去了哪，而一股暴虐的欲望升腾起将他笼罩，他低吼着把制服剩下的几粒扣子也拽掉，再撕开里面的白衬衫露出大片胸膛。他滑坐在地上，视线逐渐模糊。他终于意识到自己身上发生了什么。

皇储鲁道夫在十六岁时迎来了他伟大的分化，不太早也不太晚。或许明天宫廷内会举办庆典，人们欢庆奥匈帝国有了真正的继承人，或许这之后他就会被催着找个Omega结婚，再去生他后面的继承人。像每年被牵到一起配种的马。

然而现下，他衣衫不整倒在一条不知道什么时候就会有人经过的走廊里，狼狈地经历他作为Alpha第一次也是唯一一次的发情期——这会儿主要还是发热，可他被烧得头昏脑涨的同时也无法忽略下面硬到不行的阴茎。他隔着裤子揉了两把，悲哀地发现那欲望无法疏解，他需要一针抑制剂……或者需要操进什么人体内，需要交配，发泄，和那些只被本能支配的动物一样。

这时他已经闻不到片刻之前刺鼻的烟味，新生的Alpha全部的嗅觉都用来捕捉信息素——甜美的、诱人的Omega信息素。不知道是幻觉还是什么，他真的捕捉到一丝Omega的气息，不是他曾经想象过的汹涌甜蜜……那味道太淡太冷，谈不上柔软诱人，却丝丝缕缕地缠绕住他，让他情不自禁想要亲近。

想靠近，想被笼罩，想占有，想被占有。鲁道夫摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着墙走了两步，手指几乎要抠进墙里，他贪婪地深深吸气，想把那最后一丝信息素吸入鼻腔。

然后他在一个瞬间恍然想起来，这个味道他认得。

视线仍然模糊不清，他只能看到有人走近他，深色轻盈的一道影子，带着他似乎认识却想不起来的气息靠近过来。足够近时，那人叫了一声他的名字。

“鲁道夫。”她不轻不重地说，像是打定主意不惊动任何人。

鲁道夫发出嘶哑的声音，踉跄着扑上去抓住来人的肩膀，他不知道自己到底用了多大劲，用最后的理智控制自己开口：“……母亲，您怎么……”

他没有问完。当他的手腕被另一只手圈住时，他彻底失去思考能力，反手推着人按到墙上，把鼻子凑到对方的耳尖，滚烫的嘴唇贴在侧颈，再稍微往后一点就是Omega的腺体。

那是个早已留下标记的腺体。

伊丽莎白纯粹地感到讶异——既不恼怒也谈不上高兴。她正被她十六岁的儿子抵在墙上，说不清是亲吻还是简单的嗅闻，她的儿子衣襟大敞，和体面不搭一个字的关系。她当然可以现在喊人去找医生，让医生给鲁道夫扎一针抑制剂，避免自己也跟着体面扫地。可她沉寂多年的好奇心突然被激发了一点，甚至她可能觉得有趣，按理说自己这个被标记过的Omega根本不会勾起其他Alpha的兴趣，可她的儿子像野兽般攫住她，马上就要品尝她。

又或者是她叛逆的兴奋再次苏醒，总之她没有做出任何反抗，而是把手指插进鲁道夫的头发，以自愿接受者的姿态让Alpha更加靠近自己一些。

“鲁道夫，”她说，听到对方发出含糊的喉音作为回答，“回你的房间去，别在这里胡闹。”

野兽一样的Alpha在她耳边重重呼吸了几下，将醒未醒。

进入卧室后彻底乱套。推搡间伊丽莎白扯掉了鲁道夫的外衣，背带从肩膀滑下差点同两人的胳手臂缠在一起。她被毫无章法地揉捏抚摸，整齐束着的头发拉散。鲁道夫撕破她的衣服，鼻子从后颈一路嗅到胸部，他伸手进她的胸衣握住那只乳房，与此同时膝盖顶在她的腿心不耐烦地蹭起来。

大概是渴望更多信息素，可刚才的气息并没有变得更浓郁，反而鲁道夫的Alpha信息素不断溢出，催得他自己更加焦躁不安。

伊丽莎白只稍微感到一些酸疼和不自在。陌生Alpha的信息素对已结合的Omega来说只意味着危险，并不能带来任何安抚或者催情作用。下身被缓缓碾开，然而总是不够湿，伊丽莎白等待了两秒钟，看向鲁道夫充血失神的眼睛。

鲁道夫无法那样看她。即使他理智全无，仍本能地别过头。他剥掉她的衣裙将她掀翻在床上，伊丽莎白撑起上身单手捧住他的脸，一时觉得好笑，她儿子确实同她的丈夫有几分相似。许多年前弗朗茨·约瑟夫也还算年轻，会关上门假装没有人在外面听，然后用信息素勾起她的性欲，沉默而激烈地同她交合。如果要说什么也会是——为我生个男孩吧，茜茜，他以后会成为Alpha，会像我一样，成为帝国的继承人。

现在他们唯一的儿子十六岁，在分化成为Alpha的第一天作为一个施暴者把自己的母亲按在床上。然而外面确实没有人在偷听。

伊丽莎白的手从鲁道夫的脸颊落到喉咙然后是胸口，在他的乳头上拧了一下，然后她看着他解开裤子让那阴茎弹出来，他推着她的大腿根粗暴地操进她体内。

润滑不够。她的身体不会分泌出大量体液来迎接一个她不属于的Alpha。只有剧痛，强行破开撕裂，干涩尖锐的疼痛。伊丽莎白倒在床上猛地抽气，一脚狠狠蹬在鲁道夫的肩膀上，看他身体微微一歪，下一刻反手握住她的脚踝，低头皱眉，顶进去一下，退出，又一下。

交合处一定流了血，痛过一阵之后就是大片麻木，她被钉在床上，无法反抗也无意反抗，痛觉竟催生出一些心理上的快意。她朝后仰头，苍白地笑了出来。鲁道夫的呼吸喷在她胸口、耳侧，继而到了唇角……他要一个吻，这也没什么，他粗喘着舔咬伊丽莎白的嘴唇，把舌头挤进去，就好像他刚才在下面把阴茎挤进伊丽莎白体内。

下一刻鲁道夫的舌尖被咬出了血，他缩了一下，好像稍微理智了一点。然而伊丽莎白把手指插进他的头发里按着他，反逼他加深这个血腥味的吻。她吮着鲁道夫舌头上的伤口，手指移到他的咽喉，拇指摸到喉结后缓慢地往下按去。

突如其来的窒息感让鲁道夫浑身颤了一下，用力将她甩开。他撑起身体大口喘着气看伊丽莎白——她凌乱地躺在床上，嘴唇红肿，用一种冷静而带着探寻意味的目光回望他，一条腿还弯曲着贴着他的腰。

“怎么了？”伊丽莎白问，“还要继续吗？”

他不知道被什么刺激到，从伊丽莎白体内抽出阴茎，抓着她的手臂把她翻过身成跪趴姿势，两根手指捅进她稍微湿润了一点的阴道转了转，再次换上阴茎一捅到底。

伊丽莎白侧过脸，一只手把床单攥得皱巴巴，喉咙里发出低低的笑。她回头看向身后的Alpha，汗湿的头发垂下遮住他的眼睛，她沙哑地叫他：“鲁道夫。”

“……”

欲望撕扯着鲁道夫，鲁道夫一次次刺进伊丽莎白的身体。这是一场痛苦大于快感的性事，对两人都是如此，甚至有可能伊丽莎白从中获得的快乐都要比鲁道夫更多。

“你该回答我。”伊丽莎白说。身体上持续的痛觉对她而言似乎并不难以忍受，她眯起眼，露出一种可笑又可怜的眼神，“我知道你能听得到。”

鲁道夫俯身把鼻子埋进她的颈窝。“不……母亲，求您了。”

可他没有停下，他仍在继续几乎毫无意义的抽插，就着不多的体液每一次都撞到最里，Omega的生殖腔不会为他打开。他语无伦次，在伊丽莎白耳边恳求：“不，不要……妈妈。”

“你可以，”伊丽莎白飘忽地柔声说，摸索着抓住鲁道夫握她腰的手，仿佛一个鼓励，“继续，做你的身体指引你做的一切。你不想标记我吗？”

“不！”鲁道夫失声。

根本就是她想尝试。Omega的身体是枷锁，一旦结合完成就是落锁，而唯一的钥匙由她唯一的Alpha保管，多么没道理啊。鲁道夫的眼睛发红，她看在眼里，极轻地笑了一下：“我在邀请你。”

或许是血缘关系使然，鲁道夫闻得到她的信息素并为之吸引，可他做不到——他进不了属于另一Alpha的领地，尽管那也是他生命之初孕育他的温床。然而伊丽莎白把手指攥到指尖发白，鲁道夫用嘴唇碰她的额角，意识到她在忍着痛欢愉。

痛就是欢愉。鲁道夫低头看他们交合的地方，污浊粘稠的液体混着一些红色，他急切地呼吸着，一时间能闻到的只剩下性的腥味，伊丽莎白本就微弱的信息素彻底被盖过了。

最终他还是将他的阴茎卡在他母亲体内成结，闭着眼睛迎接高潮。他还闭着眼睛咬在了伊丽莎白后颈腺体的位置，那里或许有他父亲多年前留下的疤痕，他重新咬破，血渗出来染得他的嘴唇鲜艳斑驳。

他近乎仓皇地退出，伊丽莎白翻过身坐起；他低头拿过件自己的衣服给她披上，不可避免地看到她胸口和腿上，自己留下的红痕。然后他转过身，坐在床沿背对伊丽莎白。

衣料窸窸窣窣地响动。伊丽莎白从那件衣服里摸出了烟，然后是打火机，她咬着烟点燃，沉默了几分钟。

“他们会很高兴的。”伊丽莎白漫不经心地说，声音和平时听起来几乎没差，不像是刚经历过一场暴力的性爱。

鲁道夫抓着床边的双手紧了紧。他等了十几秒钟，吞了口口水。

“那你呢？”他压低声音问，“你怎么想？”

“我自然也很高兴。”

鲁道夫偏过头看伊丽莎白的侧脸，她的嘴角有一点上翘，昏暗的房间里烟头的一点红点闪烁，鲁道夫舔了下嘴唇，尝到残留的血液。

时间也该差不多了。他想。晚餐。他将要面对他的父亲。

“去给我拿今晚的衣服。”伊丽莎白淡淡地吩咐他。

鲁道夫穿好衣裤如蒙大赦地逃出门，不敢再看他母亲一眼。

END.


End file.
